Measurement speed is a critical performance parameter of modern network analyzers. When network analyzers are used in manufacturing environments, measurement speed directly impacts measurement throughput and measurement costs. Therefore, various approaches have been used to increase measurement speed. For example, rather than performing many measurements at uniform, finely-spaced frequency locations, a user may specify that measurements be performed at a limited number of non-uniformly-spaced frequency locations chosen according to the anticipated electrical performance characteristics of a device under test (DUT). Alternatively, the user may set the measurement bandwidth of the network analyzer to be wide, or may specify a low number of measurement sweeps of the DUT to increase measurement speed. In each of these approaches, the user of the network analyzer specifies measurement parameters of the network analyzer, such as the number and location of measurement points, the measurement bandwidth, or the number of measurement sweeps based on presumed electrical characteristics of the device under test (DUT). Because the presumed electrical characteristics differ from actual electrical characteristics of the DUT, these user-specified measurement parameters compromise measurement accuracy of the network analyzer. Accordingly, there is a need for a measurement method that is independent of presumed electrical characteristics of the DUT, and that increases measurement speed of the network analyzer without unduly compromising measurement accuracy.